Play Things
by xbecbebex
Summary: It was unmistakable that that woman who just dragged that man out into the night with her was the Hollywood starlet.


**Author's Note: SOME FLUFF FOR YOU! I'm just in a cheesy mood and am also bored so I decided to treat you to this delicious sundae of cuteness. ENJOY! As always, please review! :3 Ps. Spencer might seem a bit out of character but in my mind, even after the wedding, he'd get into moods where he doesn't feel worthy of Lila. So this is my take on that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds. Though I wouldn't mind having a Spencer stuffie… **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There's this game they'd play every once in a while. They'd go to a little dive bar where no one knew who she was, but they'd arrive separately. She'd come in after him, waiting five minutes before sweeping into the room. They act like they don't know each other, but instantly all eyes, including his are on her.

She usually wears something that she picks out. Sometimes, she'll let him pick out her clothing. It's always a hot little outfit, something brightly colored or black. Never brown. Never green. These were colors they had decided didn't fit the persona she was playing those nights. Tonight, she was wearing red.

She'd perch herself on the edge of a bar stool and wave her fingers at the bartender, the man who previously had been ignoring the younger man sitting at the bar. She'd order two fancy drinks, one for him and one for herself and send it down the bar. She'd raise the glass in a toast and then down it, before motioning for another one.

People would start to notice the man coming closer to the beauty until finally they were seated next to each other. She'd turn her classically gorgeous face to his and they'd wonder where the attraction lay. He was plain, they'd think, what made him deserve her attention?

The couple would move from the bar to a slightly more private table in the corner, still in the view of the entire room. She'd lean in close and whisper something in his ear. Whatever he said in response, the young woman would throw back her elegant neck, blonde curls cascading over her bare shoulders, and she'd laugh. Loudly.

They never went to the same place twice. Each time, she'd get up and walk to the door before turning back, her head motioning the young man to follow. And he would do so, the expression of a kid in a candy store painted on his face.

There would be a flash of recognition on one of the patron's faces as they sat straight up, rubbing their eyes to rid them of beer goggles. "Was that Lila Archer ?" It was always the laugh that got them. The giggles that seemed to belong to a child and yet were so enchanting. It was unmistakable that that woman who just dragged that man out into the night with her was the Hollywood starlet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back home, they'd continue their act, playing their roles perfectly. He'd walk her to the front door, expecting to say good night and she'd pull him inside under the guise of having some coffee. Neither of them drank all that much on those outings, but they'd have more when they got home, usually a few beers or a few more glasses of wine.

There would be silence, interrupted only by heavy sighs and carefree laughter. She'd move only to put some music on, usually classical or soft jazz, but tonight she put on a friend's rock band. The lyrics captured the mood between the pair and soon their bodies were joined together in a frantic kind of dance, fingers dancing across shoulder blades, lips pressed to lips. They'd make love there on the couch or the floor, fully clothed, the pieces that got in the way pushed aside. They'd rest in each other's arms for a few minutes, dozing to the sounds of the music before one of them would rouse the other to bed.

The music would be shut off and with it, their act would dissipate. Two identical golden chains would be pulled out of their clothing and placed on each other, slipping the rings back on each other's fingers. They'd walk hand in hand back up to their bedroom where they'd change and sit and watch the local news.

Lila was just drifting to sleep after that wonderful night of playing pretend when Spencer sat straight up in bed, his eyes focused intensely on the screen. There was a picture of the two of them leaving the bar. Rather, it was the back of his head, he recognized that hair anywhere, after all it was his. She was turned coyly towards the camera, unknowingly it seemed, because her eyes were focused hazily on his face. Her lips were parted in one of the prettiest grins he'd seen in ages. Her one hand was on the door handle and the other rested on his shoulder.

"Tonight, Lila Archer and her husband, Doctor Spencer Reid of the FBI were spotted in a local bar in the valley named Pillow Talk. An eye witness claims the couple arrived separately and left together after nearly an hour of talking in the bar. Neither one was wearing their wedding rings. Which leads this reporter to wonder just what the newlyweds are up to? Has their nubile bliss already fizzled out so soon?"

"Bullshit."

Lila sat up and turned the TV off before nibbling on his clothed shoulder. She slipped a hand underneath his shirt, caressing his collar bone. "How many times do I have to tell you to not listen to what those asshole reporters say?" She whispered softly in his ear.

He turned to her, a flash of anger in his eyes before his expression softened. He placed both hands on her cheeks, holding her in place to stare at him. "It's not true, right, Lila? That we're losing our passion?"

Lila turned her head slightly to the left and lowered her lips to kiss his thumb. "Spencer, if you even have to ask…" She trailed off as he kissed her gingerly.

"Remember after my accident, they speculated that I had hit another car purposely to kill myself because I didn't get that movie role? I mean, hello, Spencer Reid, aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?"

Spencer said nothing in response for a few minutes, choosing instead to brush some of her hair out of her face. He cleared his throat and finally met her concerned gaze.

"I know. The media likes to make things up but it was one thing for it to be a rock star or some messed up teen princess. It's another thing when it's us they're speculating about. I just… It worries me that one day you might actually listen and see me as a nobody."

"Spence, hey. Don't talk like that, okay, baby? I love you. I pledged it in front of our closest family and friends and then announced it a few days later on public television. You are not a nobody. You have never been a nobody. And for the rest of your days, you'll be known as my beloved husband. The thing I come running home to after each take."

He nods but she can tell he's not entirely convinced. He's gotten into one of those low moods that he sinks into when he doubts himself. She nudges him lightly to make him look at her again instead of at his hands.

"Will it make a difference if I legally change my name? I've been thinking about it and Mrs. Lila Reid has a rather old Hollywood glamour to it. Whaddyathink?"

"You don't have to do that for me, Lila." Spencer mumbles softly. She smirks and rolls onto her back, pulling him with her.

"You think I'm only doing this for you? Hell no, Spencer. I'm doing this so the world knows I'm yours. I'm doing this so our future kids can share our name. I'm doing this because I'm sick of being known as Miss Archer. I think Mrs. Reid will have a much more successful movie career."

She looks up at him plainly and all he can see in her eyes is pure love. There is nothing else he needs to hear from her to know that she was keeping true to her promise to love him all the days through, till death do they part.

He can't help but shiver as her cool hands run up his back, spurring him into action.

The next morning, despite it being a rare day off for them, Lila was out of bed and dressed before Spencer even took his first morning stretch. He studied her before smiling and climbing to his feet. "C'mon, Spencer, hurry up. I'm dressed all business-y so we can go to the courthouse and get my name changed. C'mon, I let you sleep in till 8!"

"Can I make some coffee first?" She shook her head and shoved a pair of pants and a shirt at him.

"No, we'll get some on the way!"

"Is Mrs. Reid going to be as impatient as Lila Archer is?" He ducked as she chucked a sock at his head, followed by another mismatched sock. She knew him so well.

"Watch it, Spencer. I'm sure I can get the judge to change your name to Spency or something equally unprofessional."

He moved close to her, a silly smile on his lips. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her as she giggled loudly, pushing him away.

"Stop it, Spencer, you're wrinkling me!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Later in the car, on the ride home, she was glowing it seemed. She was uncharacteristically silent, but smiling as she placed her chin on her hand to gaze out the window. He placed a hand on her thigh and she looked back at him. She seemed to be the picture of bliss.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked softly, not wanting to disrupt whatever internal happiness she was experiencing.

"I'm just looking at the world through the eyes of Lila Reid for the first time. Some things seem different."

"That's impossible, Lila. The likelihood that a mere name change could cause you to see the world differently is impossible."

"Mr. Reid, let me daydream in peace, okay?"

Spencer chuckled before diverting his attention back to the road ahead of them. "Yes, Mrs. Reid."


End file.
